This disclosure relates generally to power take-offs (PTOs), and more specifically to controlling the clutch of a PTO.
Power take-offs are typically used in vehicles, such as tractors and trucks, to provide power from an engine of the vehicle to a machine (e.g., an agricultural implement) that may be attached to the vehicle or towed behind the vehicle. For example, in an agricultural application, a tractor may tow an implement (e.g., a tiller, a seeder, a harvester, etc.) over a field in order to perform an agricultural task. A PTO may be coupled to the engine of the vehicle (e.g., via a drive shaft) to provide power to the implement. The PTO may include a PTO clutch to couple and decouple a PTO shaft and the drive shaft. A time-based PTO clutch engagement modulation may result in the engine stalling if the power output of the engine is insufficient to complete the desired engagement. Similarly, if the energy absorbed by the PTO clutch during the desired engagement exceeds the energy rating of the PTO clutch, the lifespan of the clutch may be reduced.